


On the Front Line

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Injury, Despaircest, F/F, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: It was an odd feeling, the feeling of allowing Junko to do whatever she wanted with her. Mukuro was a doll her sister could use. No uses were off-limits – let it be murder, massacre, or even torture. Mukuro would do this. Mukuro would kill anyone for Junko.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58637
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	On the Front Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after I started watching DR3 and saw just how into Junko Mukuro really is. I've written despaircest of many kinds before, but this one is my favorite. I know that there are typos and grammatical errors, maybe I'll come back and fix it later.

“Hit me.” Junko’s voice rang throughout the room, her tone a little lighter than some other times she had spoken.

It was an odd feeling, the feeling of allowing Junko to do whatever she wanted with her. Mukuro was a doll her sister could use. No uses were off-limits – let it be murder, massacre, or even torture. Mukuro would do this. Mukuro would kill anyone for Junko.

But Junko asked for many things, things that Mukuro wouldn’t normally say yes to. Mukuro had deep feelings of regret when it came to her sister. She shouldn’t have left. Mukuro shouldn’t have gone to train. She was fine without the training. But here they both were.

Mukuro shook her head a little. “I can’t hit you.” She spoke softly. It would bring her despair to hit Junko, which sounded nice; but she was only a tool in Junko’s path to true despair. Mukuro hitting Junko didn’t seem like the right road.

The blonde grabbed her sister’s wrist tightly. “Hit me, you fat whore.” Junko said, a slight sparkle in her eye as she insulted her twin.

Mukuro let out a small hiss, not from pain but from disapproval. She felt like she wouldn’t like this. She was supposed to be a tool. Was the tool supposed to hurt the user? Even if the user wanted it to hurt them? The darker haired girl gripped her fist tightly and pulled her hand from Junko’s grasp. She struck Junko, hard. It was hard enough that Junko’s face was already showing the red mark on her otherwise porcelain skin.

Junko gasped first, then let out a moan. She melted against her sister, her body craving more of that abuse. “That was good.” She said softly as she nuzzled near Mukuro’s neck. “The thought of my own sister hitting me… it fills me with such despair… Hmm, I really love it. Would you do it again?”

“I can’t.” Mukuro said softly, her voice trembling.

Junko pulled her own hand back and slapped her sister roughly. “Yes, you can. You’re a useless, smelly, old hag. You’ve been used up of everything except helping me rise up to the worse despair possible.”

Mukuro let out a small whimper and then she nodded a little at her sister’s words. Junko wasn’t wrong when she put her in this box that she was only there to make Junko feel more despair. Mukuro couldn’t deny that, thus she couldn’t deny the request of her younger, most beloved sister. She pulled her hand back again, striking her hard. This time, Mukuro grabbed at Junko’s hair at the same time so she couldn’t flinch away.

Even though this felt wrong to Mukuro, Junko let out a moan and squirmed a little from the abuse. “Haah-! Mukuro, you don’t hold back when you decide to do something.” Junko commented. 

“I just want to be useful to you.” Mukuro said, her voice a little airy. She had found herself enjoying their back and forth a little too much. If despair was what they were aiming for, Mukuro had to be close since she was committing sin in the eyes of every holy being to be conceived.

Junko smirked at her sister as she leaned close to Mukuro. She had gotten within centimeters of her older sister’s freckled face. “Your existence brings me despair.” The words rolled out of glossed lips before they were pressed against Mukuro’s.

The two despair sisters had found themselves in this position before. After all, despair was easy to find when it came to forbidden romance. There were literally so many things against them being together. They were girls. They were sisters. They were _twins_. Their entire world had done everything possible to keep them apart—And it just made the idea sound more despairful for the sisters.

Mukuro let out a small moan, enjoying her sister’s soft lips against her own. The two exchanged kisses back and forth, rolling around the king bed of their hotel room. After a second, Mukuro pulled away to catch breath and speak to her sister. “Junko, how do you want this?” She asked softly. It wasn’t like she and her sister hadn’t done _that_ before but sleeping with Junko was like sleeping with someone new each time.

“Huh? Of course, my Mukuro, my big sister, my littlest love. I want you to hurt me. Be rough. Treat me like a toy, something made for play and nothing more. Doesn’t that sound so full of despair? No control, no command, only experience… that is despair enough for me.”

Mukuro didn’t like that request, but her sister was prone to obsessions when it came to things like how she wanted her. Mukuro didn’t want to be the one who scarred that beautiful skin of Junko Enoshima. However, wasn’t that despair? The more petite of the twins let out a small sigh, then a nod. “Okay.” She said as she kissed Junko again. She pulled away after that kiss, reaching down into the gym bag that they had packed in case of nights like this.

The glint of stainless steel caught Junko’s eye and she sucked in just a little bit of air. “I’m glad you’re actually doing it.” She commented, watching her sister.

Mukuro shook her head a little and let out a chuckle. “I exist to please you.” She stated before she cuffed one of Junko’s wrists. She put her other arm up and clicked the other cuff shut, the chain linking the two cuffs wrapped around the bar of the hotel bed frame. “Now. Shut up.” The tone of voice Mukuro took on was befitting of her title of Super High School Level Soldier.

Junko bit her lip and watched her sister, letting out just a small moan at the thought that the otherwise shy, second-rate, skittish Mukuro was going to dominate her.

The fighter wasn’t used to being the leader in their shameful acts, not that that was going to stop her. Junko wanted her to be the master, therefore she would. “Look at you… Whimpering at just the thought of me doing whatever I want with that pretty little face of yours.” She stated, an almost cold expression painted on her normally rather soft features.

Junko’s eyebrows raised a little and she nodded eagerly, unintentionally tugging at her binding a little as she watched Mukuro. She didn’t speak, despite the mouth she had on her.

“Hmm… Almost too eager.” Mukuro said, letting her fingers run across Junko’s collarbone before pulling away. She rolled away, off of the bed, directly onto her feet. The more petite of the two sisters watched the masochist bound to the bed, a glint of control in her eyes.

The blonde gasped out and spoke before even thinking, “Mukuro, you—”

“Don’t get to speak!” The dark haired girl spoke, hitting her open palm on the side table roughly. “I told you to shut up, did I not?” She demanded. A small breath later, Mukuro rested her hands on the white button-up shirt that she was clad in. “Your lack of subordinance almost makes me feel like you don’t deserve this.”

Junko let out a whine, wanting to talk back. Just the little bit that Mukuro had done so far was already leaving her a mess. It definitely made her feel a sense of despair, being left hanging and bossed around by her shy, albeit older sister.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. “No comment? Sounds like you’re learning who the real leader of the ‘Despair Sisters’ is.”

With this spoken, the soldier pulled her shirt unbuttoned slowly and deliberately. Her hands moved with purpose as she came around the side of the bed so she was standing near Junko’s face. “Oh, look at my poor, poor Junko. Silenced by the despair of knowing just who has the real control here.” Mukuro said as she hooked her fingers on the hem of her black dress pants, popping the button open and pulling her top out from the waistband.

The gyaru’s eyes were following her sister’s callused fingers as she teasingly removed her clothing slowly. She hadn’t been the patient type, no matter the activity. But Junko also knew that Mukuro knew this about her; She could only assume that this was the exact reason why her sister was doing this to her.

Mukuro leaned close to her sister’s porcelain face, “If you keep blushing like that, you might have a nosebleed.” She commented before letting out a small chuckle. She pulled the white dress shirt completely off of her slender shoulders before tossing it to the end of the bed. “Can’t say I would be sad to see you literally bleed for me.” Mukuro said with a smile.

The soldier turned her back from her sister before pulling her sports bra off and tossing it back onto Junko. She turned to face her again before smirking. “Don’t worry, sis. This isn’t just going to be a painless strip show. I know you want some pain. Wouldn’t be real despair if it didn’t hurt.” Mukuro said as she walked over to the gym bag that they had brought.

Junko was watching Mukuro, squirming a little. Her core burned, hurting with the absolute desire that she needed to be tended to. But she couldn’t do it herself, so she just pressed her knees together and rocked her hips. “Hmm, Mukurooo…” She whined softly.

“Ah, here it is!” The brunette said, holding up the switchblade she had dug out from the bag. 

Junko gasped a little. “Y-you’re going to..?”

Mukuro looked past the blade to her sister with icy blue eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t cut you where the scars will matter.” She commented. “But you obviously haven’t learned a single lesson so far... You really just can’t shut that pretty mouth of yours, can you?” Mukuro climbed up on the bed. She swung one slender leg over her sister’s slightly wider hips, straddling her. 

“Now, I wanna see how far I can push you.” Mukuro said, leaning down so she was so close to Junko that her sister could feel her breath on her face. 

The blonde felt cold steel against the back of her ear and she gasped out, unintentionally bucking a little against her sister as her imagination filled in the blanks of what was about to happen. 

Mukuro ran the sharp blade against the hidden flesh of her sister’s perfect skin, letting out a hiss as she saw the blood slowly leak out into Junko’s light hair. “Hmm, how full of despair... I’m actually scarring you.” Mukuro said, her voice softer than it was before. She hadn’t believed that she could actually go through with it. “I can’t decide if it’s true despair because I’m ruining your unmarred skin or because I like seeing your fresh blood so much.” 

Junko watched Mukuro before speaking out of line once again. “You really are just a killing machine, huh?” 

Mukuro looked up into her twin’s eyes. She took in a small breath before running two of her fingers over the cut she had made behind Junko’s ear. She brought one finger to her lips, licking the blood off before taking in a breath. She pressed the other finger into Junko’s mouth before smiling a little. “And you’re not?” She said cynically. 

Her left hand wielding the weapon moved a little down, the knife pressed against the back of Junko’s neck. She used a finger to find her sister’s hairline before pressing the blade down and making another steady cut. “When I pull your hair for the next few weeks, you’ll feel this wound and remember who you really belong to. You’ll remember that you're useless hag of a sister marked you and claimed you.” Mukuro commented, her right hand finger still inside of her sister’s mouth. 

Junko let out an actual moan at hearing what her sister had to say. She couldn’t help herself. The despair of it all was sickening, sickening to the point that Junko was sure her cute black thong was absolutely soiled. 

Mukuro pulled her finger out of her sister’s mouth, leaving a streak of Junko’s own blood on her face. She pressed her lips against Junko’s, taking in a breath of hot air. She moved the blade again, carefully tracing the tip of it against her sister’s collarbone. She kept moving the blade, catching the collar of Junko’s tank top. 

The soldier pulled away, using her right hand to hold the fabric before she cut down the tank top with the blade. She pushed the fabric aside before pushing Junko’s strapless bra down off of her unfairly large breasts. “I have always hated you for these.” She said in a hiss as she kneaded at one of those beautiful tits. 

Junko watched Mukuro with dedication. She hadn’t really seen much of this ravished side of her sister before. The primal look of hunting in Mukuro’s eyes was almost frightening to the model. In reality, it was sometime she had wanted to see. 

The darker schemed twin lowered herself just a little, running the tip of the blade over Junko’s breasts teasingly. She let the blade catch and barely knick her perky nipples as she kissed, sucked, and bit every piece of flesh her lips brushed against for a moment. Mukuro sat up enough that she could see the bleeding form of her topless sister, drinking in the whole picture of the bound girl beneath her. “This look suites you.” 

A moment later and a sharp gasp from Junko, Mukuro was using the blade to carve her first name in hiragana onto her sister’s left breast. “If you dare let anyone else see you like this... I want them to know I claimed you first. Your own twin labelled you and ruined you, only for herself.” Mukuro said, her voice a raspy hiss. 

“Ahh...! Hmm, haa, Mu-Mukuro...!” Junko couldn’t help her own panting—panting she had held off so far before this. Even if this all started with her sister being a coward, she was shaping up nicely. So nicely that Junko felt a maddening sense of desire for more. Her whole body burned and tingled, her cunt aching with a need she couldn’t address on her own. 

The sky blue irises looked up at her sister’s pathetically red face, an eyebrow raised in fascination. “Hmm? Is that... Mm, it almost sounds like begging.” Mukuro said as she made it a point to sit up, which shifted the weight of her body from her sister’s hips slightly lower, right where Junko needed attention most. 

The blonde let out a moan, looking at Mukuro with eyes that begged for more. “Haa, ahh, pl-please...! Mukuro... sis... fuck me.” Junko said, her voice airy and slightly higher pitch. 

Mukuro smirked and sat the knife down on the table next to the bed before moving to sit beside Junko. She unclasped the skirt that rested on her sister’s bony hips, letting her short nails scratch the pale flesh. “I can’t resist you when you beg.” She commented, pushing the skirt down off of her sister’s legs. “Hmm, I love hearing that breathy panting of yours.” 

Junko desperately squirmed her hips, watching Mukuro as she groaned and whined. “F-fuck me rough.” The blonde said, watching her petite sister at work. 

Mukuro looked up at Junko before grinning. “I might have just the thing.” She said as she moved off of the bed again. She got back into that gym bag, letting out a few mumbles as she dug through the bag. 

Moments passed, at least a few seconds purposefully taken to listen to Junko letting out whines as she squirmed against her soiled underwear, before Mukuro let out a sound that indicated that she had found what she had been looking for. 

The dark haired twin pulled out a small egg shaped toy attached to a controller by a thin wire. She turned to face her sister with a smirk, a mischievous look sparkling in her eyes. 

Junko almost looked disappointed. She had been hopeful for something large and painful. She wanted Mukuro to hurt her more. The cuts across her chest were stinging and bleeding down into the ravine between her breasts and she wanted to feel that more. 

Mukuro grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned the egg on and carefully dangled it over Junko’s hips. “I know… I know my beloved wants me to give her a really rough loving… But I want to make sure you hurt for it first.” She said, letting the slowly vibrating toy brush over her sister’s aching core. 

Junko gasped and whined. “Hmmm, ahh, Mukuro…! I-I—!” She said, her voice desperate. 

The darker haired girl pulled her free hand back and hit her sister across the face. “You are so weak. Listen to you, begging like a dog in heat.” Mukuro said as she moved to hover on top of her sister again. She leaned down and bit at her sister’s collarbone; she sucked at the flesh before licking at the bloody wound on Junko’s chest. “Hmm, I’m really happy with this.” She said against her sister’s inflamed skin.

Junko was pressing her hips up, trying to get the vibrator to press against her better. She was in so much pain wanting more. 

Mukuro smirked a little, not even minding the blood that was on her face now. “Hmm, you’re so desperate.” She mused before she moved the vibrator away from her sister and moved down so that she was sitting between Junko’s legs. She had pulled at the piece of black fabric smoothly as she moved, getting the thong down to her sister’s ankles, so when she pushed her legs apart, the panties slipped off of one of her legs. “And so wet…” The soldier said, her voice a little breathy. 

Seeing her sister so turned on from her own efforts made her feel accomplished. She couldn’t help but look at the thin frame of Junko with a bit of pride. She was the one who had done this to her. She was able to make her perfect, wonderful, beautiful sister the mess that she was before her. 

The model let out a gasp and squirmed a little, “I-I can’t… Mukuro, please.” She said, her voice carrying a sense of desperation that she hadn’t had before. “I need you…!” 

Mukuro could have basked in the sound of her sister’s voice for all time. Hearing that voice of need and begging, she couldn’t imagine the trouble she would be in if she let this continue though. Eventually those handcuffs were going to come off and when they did… When they did, Mukuro was going to be punished. For all she knew, Junko would tease her for days. Junko had once forced her into a modern chastity belt for nearly a week. It could be a month this time as punishment for what she was doing now. But seeing Junko’s cute begging face was something Mukuro was willing to see in exchange for that. 

The more petite sister leaned down, getting her face close to her sister’s core, blowing a little air on the freshly shaved area. She hadn’t broken her eye contact with Junko, taking in the look that her sister had on her face. “You’re so beautiful. Stunning. Magnificant.” 

After the shower of compliments, Mukuro pressed her face into her sister’s cunt, humming as she ran her tongue flat over Junko’s clit. 

“Nnngh, Mu-Mukurooo!” Junko whined out, moving her hips against the sudden sensation. Her body hurt at the attention, but it was so good. “Th-the vibrator….?” Junko spoke, her tone begging. 

Mukuro pawed at the bed, finding the bullet vibrator with surprising ease. She fiddled with it a little as she slowly and deliberately licked at her sister’s wet cunt. She changed her position just a little, sucking at the swollen clit that was practically twitching with need. Mukuro pressed the cool plastic of the toy against Junko’s entrance, almost no pressure needed for it to slip inside of her. 

The blonde let out a gasp and writhed under her sister’s teasing hands. Just that little vibrator was not nearly enough for the gyaru. All it did was leave her rocking her hips in a poor attempt to get more sensation from it. 

Mukuro continued eating her sister like a dessert as she inserted two fingers in after the egg shaped toy. She pushed it further and further in, entertained at her sister’s reactions when the bullet wasn’t even on yet. 

Junko let out a whine and pulled against the cuffs holding her arms above her head. Being so turned on, yet only being given the bare minimum was torture. “Ahh, nngh, c-come on.... Sis... pl-please...!” She begged, literally tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. 

The mercenary pulled away from her sister’s core, not even minding that her face was a bit of a mess from the sloppy meal she had enjoyed. “Please? Please what?” Mukuro asked with an innocent look on her lewd face. She wasn’t ignorant, she knew exactly what Junko wanted. 

The model let out a groan and she kept rocking her hips uselessly. “S-sis... Hmm, I-I need you...! Mm, it hurts without you.” 

Mukuro smirked at the sound of her sister begging for her. She moved up Junko’s body, vibrator controller still in hand. She kissed at Junko’s neck before kissing her jaw then her mouth. While their tongues danced intertwined, the soldier pressed the button that turned the bullet onto the slowest setting. 

Junko suddenly jerked a little and let out a whine into Mukuro’s mouth. There were so many torturous things happening all at the same time that it made her skin crawl and burn with her heat. 

After Mukuro enjoyed a few more moments of Junko squirming beneath her, she pulled away. She slipped off of the bed yet again, this time slipping her pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. “You know, I love you so much.” Mukuro commented as she went back to that gym bag. She rummaged through it for a moment before pulling a strap on from the bag. 

Junko had managed to work up a sweat and her bangs were sticking her face as she rocked up and down to try and get more from the vibrator inside of her. She watched Mukuro with intense blue eyes. Why hadn’t she asked her sister to lead like this before? To know her sister was so good at being a sadist... she would have played bottom much sooner if she had known. 

Mukuro affixed the member onto her narrow hips before she moved back into the bed. “I have had phantasies like this... since we first did this, I always wondered what you would look like as my little sex slave. Turns out it suits you.” She said, straddling her twin. She didn’t go to remove the vibrator. No, she instead took the controller into the palm of her right hand as she pressed the tip of her faux cock into Junko. 

The younger of the Despair Sisters let out a deep moan as she felt the sensation of being stretched to accommodate. She tugged against her restraints as she felt like she needed to curl in within herself. The feeling of the vibrator slowly being pushed further in with her sister’s thick dick made all of the teasing up this point worth it. 

Mukuro leaned forward, entangling one of her hands into Junko’s hair. She let out her own moan, able to feel the toy vibrating against the strap on. As she pressed herself deeper into the model’s body, she pressed a button on the controller which turned the vibrator up. 

Junko let out a gasp and jolted a little. “Haa! Hhha— Mukuro...! R-rough...!” She said, already beginning to lose her ability to form actual sentences. 

The smaller twin smiled a little and she nodded. She began rocking her hips in a reasonable pace, pressing the dildo farther and farther into her sister without being slow enough to let her adjust first. 

Moans filled the room in a steady flow as Junko made a face of pure ecstasy. She was gripping both of her hands on the bar she was cuffed to and she couldn’t keep her eyes focused. 

Mukuro began moving a little rough when she felt that she had gotten as deep as she could go. That meant that the vibrator was certainly pressed against Junko’s cervix, something bound to add a little more pain to this play if Mukuro was rougher. Watching her sister’s face as she moaned and drooled from the pleasure made Mukuro’s core ache a little more. 

Junko panted out, unable to keep her eyes open as she felt a pain shock through her with each motion her sister made. The vibrator being so deep inside of her hurt, which added more to all of this. She curled her legs up around Mukuro’s hips and let out a whine, “Mu-Mukuroooo…” She moaned out, trying to keep her eyes on her sister. 

The dark haired twin tugged at Junko’s hair, her own breath hitching in her throat every time she pressed the strap-on into her sister. “Y-yes, Junko?” She asked, her voice softer yet again. 

Junko shook her head a little. She couldn’t speak an actual sentence even if she wanted to. Her senses were overloaded and she was going to cum at any moment. It hurt how close she was but how Mukuro wasn’t moving fast enough. “F-f-faster… Please.” She panted in between her words.

Mukuro gave her sister a small smile as she put one hand on her sister’s hip, the other still holding her hair. She began rocking her hips with more vigor and speed. That made her feel close herself, though she knew that she wasn’t likely to cum from this stimulation alone. “That… That better?” She asked, struggling to talk clearly while moving like that. 

The blonde moaned deeply and tightened her legs around her sister’s body. She tugged at her bindings as she let out unsightly sounds. Her body burned before everything went pure white. She was sure Mukuro’s name flowed out of her mouth at some point during her orgasm, but she was so entranced by it that she wasn’t sure. 

Seeing Junko hit her orgasm gave Mukuro so much pleasure. She loved knowing that she had done that to her. She had managed to push Junko off of that edge, an edge the other struggled to meet on a regular occasion. Mukuro tugged at her sister’s hair, biting and sucking on the gyaru’s earlobe as she slowed her hips. 

Junko couldn’t stop panting, her face gleaming with sweat. That orgasm was something she hadn’t been able to reach in quite a while. “Hmm…. Ahh, Mukuro…” She muttered, watching her twin with stars in her eyes. 

Mukuro slowly pulled the dildo out of her sister, followed by the vibrator. She kissed Junko a couple times as she moved to touch the vibrating egg to her own cunt. “Hmm, sis… Watching you cum like that…” She said, her voice having taken on a softer edge. 

The model was still consumed by how much energy she spent having sex. “Did… did it turn you on?” She asked her sister, her eyes closed as she still worked to catch her breath. 

Mukuro made a sound in agreement, running the vibrator over her clit. “I, hmm, almost came without even touching myself. I’m already, hmmm, already so close.” 

Junko turned to look at her sister, who had rolled over to lay beside the bound girl. “You’re glowing.” She said with a small smirk as she watched Mukuro bring herself pleasure. 

The soldier let out a small moan as her sister spoke. “I… I did well, right?” She asked as she pushed two of her fingers into herself, still stimulating her sensitive nerves with the egg. 

The younger twin smirked a little and nodded, “You did fucking amazing… I forgot you had that side to you.” She stated. “My lovely sister… You’re so wonderful.” 

“Haaa, J-Junko…!” Mukuro gasped out when her sister complimented her. She bucked her hips a little, her core twitching for more. “K-keep… Keep praising me…” She said, moving her fingers slowly as she ran circles around her clit with the vibrator. 

“You’re so good at sex, sis. And, and you are strong…” Junko continued, watching her sister’s hands as they worked. “Not only, mm, not only that, you are great at listening to orders… And you give me plenty of despair.” 

Mukuro let out a louder moan as her sister continued. She loved Junko praising her. It made her feel special, even if she knew in the back of her mind that anyone could replace her in Junko’s world. “Haa, mmm.” She moaned as she pressed the vibrator against her clit harder. “I-I l-love you so much, Junko.” 

Junko grinned at her sister, “You’re such a good girl, Mukuro. I couldn’t ask for a better sister.” She turned a little so she could rub against her just a bit despite being tied up. “I love you too, Mukuro.” 

Unlike her sister, when Mukuro hit her orgasm, she let out a gasp but otherwise went quiet. She squirmed for a second before slowly easing her fingers out of herself before letting out a sigh and rolling to her side, putting an arm over her sister. “This was fun.” She said softly, kissing Junko. 

The model grinned and kissed her back. “It was.” She replied. “Now, can you uncuff me? I wanna fall asleep on you, but this isn’t that comfortable.” 

Mukuro chucked and nodded. “Of course, Junko.” She said, pushing herself up. She dug in the bag for a moment, finding the key to the cuffs. She came back over, grabbing the toys and taking them to the bathroom. The soldier moved to Junko’s side of the bed and worked at the cuffs. 

The moment her hands were free, Junko sat up and stretched her arms a little before hugging Mukuro’s waist. She pulled her sister down onto the bed, entangling herself with her. “C’mon, sis. I’m tired. We can worry about actual cleanup later.”

Mukuro let out a hum and nodded, “Okay. We can go to sleep now… This night was amazing.” 

“Definitely something I’ll despair over later…” Junko said with a small smirk before nuzzling against Mukuro and closing her eyes. “Goodnight, sis.” 

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
